In a full duplex (FD) device, the device simultaneously transmits and receives in a single frequency band. In other words, uplink and downlink transmissions occur at the same time and in the same frequency band. Since an FD device does not have to wait until it is done transmitting in order to receive and vice versa as a half duplex device does, there is a potential to double spectrum efficiency.